Where the Sky Resides
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: After one accident during mission and a miracle return of Federico, Tsuna slowly lost his bond with his family. Despair and pain, he decided to leave the family with his wife Kyouko. However, their car fell into the gorge and lost. When he opened his eyes, he found that Namimori was not existing and he is the only flame-user exist in the world…
1. Who Are You?

**Where the Sky Resides**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** After making my second KHR story, I decided to try 'dimension-travel, abandon-type' story. Still has a bit connection with 'Destination Unknown' but not really connected either; you can still read it as a stand-alone story.

In this story, it takes place when Tsuna already reaching the age of 23 (the same age where he was assumed died in the Future Arc) and had been married to Kyouko for almost 8 months, and a bit time-space-dimension travel.

**Summary:** After one accident during mission and a miracle return of Federico, Tsuna slowly lost his bond with his family. Despair and pain, he decided to leave the family with his wife Kyouko. However, their car fell into the gorge and lost. When he opened his eyes, he found that Namimori was not existing and he is the only flame-user exist in the world…

* * *

><p><strong>Sky 01:<strong> Who are you?

* * *

><p><em><strong>There was something about you<strong>_

_**That I really don't know**_

_**Something that dark yet if feels so sad…**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna groaned as he opened his eyes before quickly closed them back; the light was too bright for him. After some moment, he opened his eyes slowly, before looking at his surrounding.<p>

It was white; that was what the first thing that came to his mind and he immediately realized it. He was at the hospital's room judging from the colour and the furniture that he could see. The feeling of pain that slowly came back to him as well, and he felt his body was very heavy. He slowly raised his left hand as he felt something was attached on his hand, and realized an IV was pinned into his backhand.

Damn. He was in a hospital again.

Tsuna hated hospital, and he remembered the cause of his hate.

Right after he graduated from high school, he finally had taken the mantel as Neo Vongola Primo and officially became the new Vongola Boss. Timoteo gratefully release his title to Tsuna and retired peacefully, although he still lived in the same mansion. At the age of 19, Tsuna started his life as Neo Vongola Primo /Vongola Decimo, along with his Guardians.

Three years later, he had managed the family smoothly with the help of his family, friends and allies. The Cavallone Decimo –Dino Cavallone, had always assist Tsuna as his 'elder brother', because both of them were tutored (or torture if you ask them secretly) by the former Sun Arcobaleno and the World's Strongest Hitman named Reborn. All of the former Arcobaleno, who were grateful with Tsuna for helping them to break the curse, were also helping him in many ways, as some of them were not close with the Vongola. The Varia, although they said nothing about their loyalty to Tsuna, they do help the Don in their own ways. Tsuna always felt grateful with this even though Xanxus claimed he refused to acknowledge him as the current Don Vongola.

The Simon, Giglio Nero and Gesso Family also giving their hands for helping the young man dealing with the Mafia matters, although Byakuran always making Tsuna and even his Six Funeral Wreath in headaches, as he always came by to the Vongola Mansion so sudden and sometimes crushing the walls. He claimed that he was too lazy to go through the front door, which earning the Storm Guardina and Tsuna's Right Hand Man –Gokudera Hayato in rage. This usually followed by big blasts and explosions, before both Kikyou and Zakuro came by to stop the fight and forcefully dragged the whining Gesson Boss back to his office to deal with the paperwork he intentionally left behind.

Although the Gesso Family (usually made by Kikyou, knowing he is one of the few reliable people that can be count in the Gesso Family) always paid Tsuna for the destructions happened in the mansion courtesy of Byakuran, his own guardians also adding the destructions to the mansion and left Tsuna cried while signing his paperwork (courtesy of his beloved Guardians minus Chrome).

However, it was a fun and lively life. Tsuna loved his family and friends that he actually did not mind if that kind of situations always happened in his life –well, maybe he felt a bit annoying in terms of the destruction caused by his Guardians and certain ally….

But that was all in the past.

No longer available in his current life.

Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt his tears started to gather in his eyes. The tears slowly strained down to his sides, as the heavy feeling that hit the young man's heart became heavier that before. He felt so sad; his life was over, all because of that mistake he had done during that mission…

_'It was an accident…I didn't mean it…!'_ He cried silently as muffle sobs started to hear in the room until…

"What do you mean by 'an accident'?"

A deep, cold feminine voice startled Tsuna as he opened his eyes in shock and sat up immediately. However, as soon as he sat up, he fell onto his back harshly; his body was in great pain as he curled up on his side, tried to suppress his pains. He could hear the echoes of a person's footsteps that coming to his bed, before he opened his left eyes, tried to see who the person that suddenly appeared out of nowhere was.

"I've been here for such a long time. You're the one who didn't realize it," The person said, as slowly, Tsuna got a clear view of the person who was standing at his side, clenching something in its hand. It still shocked him because this person, whoever it was, seems to know what he was thinking.

He saw a tall but thin young man, wearing black fingerless gloves, dark blue denim jacket and pants, with black shirt and long boots, tied up with many shoelaces. His eyes were covered with glasses, a headband wrapped around his forehead with short black hair that long bangs cut in the middle of the forehead, creating an 'M' style bangs. His image reminds Tsuna of the game King of Fighters' character Kusanagi Kyo, the one that Yamamoto once showed him during high school. Too bad, both of them did not play the game since it only featured in one of the old magazines that Yamamoto kept and the said game was no longer sold.

However, something was bothering Tsuna the moment he saw this man. Judging from his face, this person must be in high school, between 16-17 years old, but why he had such curvy figure in the first place?

Slowly, but surely, Tsuna gasped as realization hit him. No, no way…could it be…this person…is…

"That's rude you pervert! Despite I'm wearing this masculine fashion style, I AM A GIRL!" Cried the person loudly, as it revealed that 'he' is actually a 'she'!

She is actually a girl!

"HHIIIEEEEE!?" He shrieked loudly, before the girl went to him quickly and slapped her hand to his mouth.

"Shut up! This is a hospital!" She hissed, as Tsuna nodded his head furiously, which later he regrets it. His head started throbbing again, and the young girl silently laid him back onto his back.

"I'm…sorry…" Said Tsuna before he winched. The girl said nothing but she pulled the chair and sat next to the bed.

"I'm sorry, but…who…are you?" He asked as he looked at the girl. Only in such, close distant that he realized the girl's eyes were pitch black like starless night.

She just stared at him before leaned against the chair and pushed her glasses, "Mizuno Izumi."

"Mizuno…Izumi…san?" Asked Tsuna, which the said person nodded. "May I…know your age…ano…"

"Izumi is fine," She said coldly. "I'm 17, a second year student of Fudo High School."

"Fu-Fudo?" Asked Tsuna, shocked. Izumi nodded her head but she did not miss the shock tone in Tsuna's voice. "Where is this place?"

Izumi eyed the young man but decided to answer, "Fudomae of Tokyo. It's one of the wards in Tokyo specifically."

"Wha-what…?" Tsuna was shock, as he heard the words from Izumi. "You…you mean….I'm in Japan?"

"Indeed you are. Why? Is there something wrong?"

Tsuna felt terrified. He was so shock to know that he currently in Japan, but how come he ended up in Tokyo?

He was in Italy for goodness sake!

He remembered that he had left the Vongola mansion during the night party hosted by Timoteo, together with his wife Sasagawa Kyouko whom he married for almost 8 months. He intentionally left the mansion during the party since he knew, most people would gather in the main hall of the mansion and the staffs were too busy to realize anything except the guards. Well, it was no problem for Tsuna to escape the mansion since he knew other hidden routes that can avoid the guards.

So he packed his and Kyouko's things, used the secret routes, took the car and left.

He was no longer able to stay with the family anymore.

His family was no longer his…

However, blizzard started to show up when Tsuna was driving the car to go to the near town. He tried to drive in slow speed but suddenly, the snow became harsher making him lost control of the car and fell into the gorge.

He remembered he held onto Kyouko who screamed fearfully before the car hit something hard and they soon lost their consciousness.

But how they ended up in Japan of all over the place?

"I'm mean to ask you too, Sawada-san." Izumi's voice snapped Tsuna from his own thought and looked at the girl, whose now staring at him with such cold eyes. He then realized that she had known his name before he could reveal it.

"I was the one who found you and your wife, both injured with one big luggage at the road near the hills," She said calmly. "While waiting for help, I saw your wallet and found out that your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

"But your address saying that you lived in Namimori doesn't even exist in the system."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. His address doesn't exist in the system?

What does she mean by that?

"Not only your address, the hometown that you call as 'Namimori'…" She said as she narrowed her eyes dangerous. "Not even exist in Japan."

Tsuna started to shake. While he knew the girl in front of him was just a school girl, but for some reason, she let out such heavy and dangerous aura as if she gave him a warning not to lie to her or else, facing the worst consequences. She seemed to be like a person with a very high authority, and was somehow a very dangerous person.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Tsuna swallowed hard, tried his best to regulate his breathing.

"Who exactly are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 01<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still making my Destination Unknown story and it's actually my main focus. However, the ideas pops up so I decide to spill it out. The updates might be late since I'm focusing more on DU.<strong>

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


	2. Shocking Discovery

**Where the Sky Resides**

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** My computer's software was corrupted and had to be send for repairs! The damages were beyond my imagination and it really frustrating me! AARRGHH!

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewing, favoring and alerting this story! I am really appreciate them and was so happy to receive such positive feedbacks! Thank you very much again!

**Summary:** After one accident during mission and a miracle return of Federico, Tsuna slowly lost his bond with his family. Despair and pain, he decided to leave the family with his wife Kyouko. However, their car fell into the gorge and lost. When he opened his eyes, he found that Namimori was not existing and he is the only flame-user exist in the world…

* * *

><p><strong>Sky 02:<strong> Shocking Discovery

* * *

><p><em><strong>It sucks to be alone, even when there are people all around you. <strong>_

_**-Scrubs-**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Sawada Tsunayoshi…"<strong>_

"_**Who exactly are you?"**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked at the girl in front of him with disbelieve and shock. He thought that she was lying, and will saying that 'hey, I'm just joking so don't worry about it!' to him with a smile.<p>

But she didn't.

It was proof by how her dark orbs stared at him with stern and cold feelings, meaning that she was not joking at all. Tsuna started to feel his breathing became heavy as if he was slowly getting panic attack. It seemed like Izumi noticed this as she stood up and grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen! Breathe slowly, do you understand? Breathe slowly!" She said with stern voice, although if Tsuna managed to look at her, he could see the concern inside her dark eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly while trying to follow the words that came from Izumi's mouth.

The breathing almost made him fainted; the pain in his chest felt like needles stabbed through his chest and he could feel that his windpipe tighten as if it got squeeze from inside. However, he still could hear Izumi's encourage words and feel her hand gently stroke his back, and he slowly calmed down. After some times, he was finally able to breathe normally although it seemed to take a huge toll on his body. Tsuna sighed tiredly while Izumi still stroke his back as if she was comforting him and telling him that everything was all right. He was about to lie down onto his bed when he unconsciously looked at the window…

And his eyes widened in shock.

He immediately jolt up, almost sending the teenager fell to the floor if not because she managed to grab the mattress tightly. At first, she wanted to scold Tsuna due to his sudden act, however decided to stop it when she realized what had make the young man's face went so pale.

"I-Izumi…san…" Tsuna said shaking, as his face was in front of the window. Izumi narrowed her eyes as she realized what was he wanted to ask from her. Tsuna slowly turned away from the window and looked at the teenager, whom in return, looked at him without flinch.

"Why…I'm…having…such…young body…and face?" He asked, tremor could be heard from his voice. Tsuna slowly touched his face with his shaking hands, "I…I'm not…a teen-"

"I know." She said with such authority tone that enough to make Tsuna shut his mouth immediately. "I did see your ID and passport as well as your wife, but your appearances didn't match with your picture and date of birth."

"…E-even Kyouko…too?" Izumi saw his face went pale but narrowed her eyes when she heard a woman's name, but remembered that this man was found alongside a pregnant woman and child when she found them, and as far as she remembered both of them were wearing matching rings on their ring fingers. She nodded her head since she knew, Tsuna only knows the person who was with him in his current condition.

"I was about to ask you about this since you're already awaken but judging from your actions, I don't think you have any ideas what exactly happened to you," She said as she flipped out something within her hand and revealed two ID cards. "Both you and your wife's date of birth shows that you're supposedly in early 20s, but from what I'm seeing right now…"

**"You look like a high school student."**

Tsuna had to cover his mouth as he felt as if his stomach was twisted inside, and he almost threw out the moment he heard the hard truth from Izumi. He immediately fell on the floor, tried his best to avoid puking as he tried his best to deal the fact that almost drove him crazy. His tears started gathered in his eyes, trying so hard to let his brain to consume the hard but true fact into his head.

He looks like a high school student.

This must be joking right?

How can he becomes a student when in fact, he was 23 years old?

No…no…this must be a mistake right? Just like the decision that he took on that fateful day and ended up being hate by none other by his own family…

Yes…it must be a mist-

"IZUMI!"

Tsuna snapped his eyes opened when the door was suddenly shove aside and revealed a doctor with brown, messy hair and a pair of purple eyes, cloaked in white coat. The said doctor then bent down and panting heavily, while the said teenager just turned around in slow motion. Tsuna believed that, compared to the deadly and sadistic tort –ehem, tutoring he meant that he went through for the past 9 years was nothing compare with the cold, emotionless voice that brought chill down his spine. Never had he thought that by just hearing such voice, he would wish to run away and left the place all together…!

**"What, Alex?"**

Tsuna looked at the doctor called Alex as the said person slowly raised his head with sweats on his forehead. His height reminded him of Yamamoto Takeshi –The Rain Guardian and Tsuna's best friend; Alex was tall that Tsuna could assume that he might be within 175-185 cm. However, for some reason, he had a feeling that this person seemly to have the same air just likes Izumi.

Were both of them related to each other?

"Se-seriously…you damn brat…! What the hell are you doing here –WAH!" Alex went onto the floor as Izumi out of the blue smacked his head hard. Tsuna was surprised to see how fast the said teenager move but just stared at the scene in front of him.

….

…

..

.

"EH?" He said, eyes widened.

"How come you know that I'm here? I didn't even push the button to call any nurses or doctors, much less from you!" She said with cold voice. The doctor, who was called as Alex rubbed his throbbing head while trying his best to stand up. Despite Izumi was a young girl and less higher than him, she still managed to deliver her fist right onto his head and man, her punch hurts!

"I feel your presence in this hospital! What are you thinking you are doing? You're not in best condition to be here, much less for being alone too!" Said the doctor sternly, but the girl just ignored him. "What will I have to say to your father if something happen to you?"

"Just tell him the truth, simple as that!" She said as she raised her voice. From her expression, even Tsuna could tell that Izume is annoyed with the doctor's statement. "I'm here to meet this person, Sawada Tsunayoshi! And speaking of meeting someone, how about his wife and children's condition?"

Izumi's questions managed to make Alex snapped from his current anger and answered her question, "Right! Aoi-san already checked on them and apparently both mother and the babies are just fine, although the mother had some scratches and small injuries…"

"Is Kyouko alright?" Asked Tsuna as he jolted forward, making Alex and Izumi came to his side again (in Izumi's case) as Tsuna cringed in pain. "What about Anzu and our baby?"

"As I said, they're fine, really fine…" Said Akex in gentle voice. "Except you young man. Your injuries are quite heavy if I have to say."

"Eh…am I?"

"Yes you are," He said as he grabbed the clipboard that was hanging at the end bed and started to flip the papers. "You have some cracked ribs on your right side, probably when your body was having a strong impact; head concussion and some wounds on your head and face. Your right ankle was twisted and I suspected that it was due to press the break with your right foot, right? Also, you lost some blood so you have to receive some blood transfusion as well."

Tsuna was speechless; he did not even know that his injuries were that much, yet he was still survived. However, despite the miracle that managed to get him and his family alive, it did not explaining why he was looking younger than his actual age. "Anoo…sensei…"

"Oh, that's right. My name is Yuge Tooru, but people usually called me as 'Alex'," He said as he smiled. "I'm sure you already know this tomboy so no need for me to introduce her –OWW!" Alex jumped a little after Izumi successfully kicked his leg.

"And by the way, he's one of our personal doctors here in Fudomae General Hospital, in case you want to know which hospital you're in," Said Izumi as she thumbed the doctor-in-pain.

"That's hurt you idiot! Stop attacking people like that!" Cried Alex before he jumped back barely escapes Izumi's sudden assault.

"So you really want to die huh?" Said Izumi before she turned around and looked at Tsuna. "Sawada-san, may I ask you about this ring?" She opened her fist and revealed the Sky Vongola Ring Version X. Tsuna's eyes widened as he saw his ring in Izumi's hand.

"That's my Vongola Ring! How come I…!" Tsuna was about to ask Izumi when suddenly a scratchy cough erupted from deep below his chest, wrecking his body. It was painful as Tsuna bent down, held his chest that he felt as if it was about to explode. Another cough was out from his throat and he kept on coughing, until he slowly felt something was stroking his back. He looked up and saw Alex was already at his side, rubbing and stroking his back as if he was trying to sooth the pain away. A glass of water was handed to him and he saw that Izumi too, stood not far from him.

Both Izumi and Alex exchanged knowing glances, as they realized something from Tsuna and the ring that currently in Izumi's hand.

Tsuna muttered 'thank you' and drank the water. After giving back the glass to Izumi, Alex let him leaned against the bed while he raised the level of the bed to make Tsuna comfortable. Izumi sat on the chair as well as Alex, and started her question session again.

"So you're Sawada Tsunayoshi-san…how old are you?"

"I'm 23; my birthday was on October 14th…"

"So you're 23 this year…" Said Alex as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Where are you come from?"

"Eh?"

"This girl," Alex said as he thumbed Izumi who in return, glared at him. "Didn't give us anything regarding your identity as well as the person who you called as 'Kyouko'. She just asked us to put both of you under alias and if possible, in the same room too, but since Kyouko-san was pregnant and the other child still needs the mother, we put them under Obstetrics and Gynecology Department."

"Is…is the baby alright?" Asked Tsuna with hopeful feeling. Izumi looked at Alex whom in returned, looked at her strangely. Only when Izumi slowly released her murder intent that the doctor realized what exactly she meant about.

"The baby inside your wife is fine, the boy was kicking your wife's tummy when I check on him," Said Alex with a reassuring smile. "The little girl also fine, so don't worry about them. However we have to separate you family due to your injuries, I'm sorry we couldn't do anything."

Tsuna sighed in relief after he received the good news.

Izumi just silently stared at the young man before she sighed. She knew, asking the said man was useless since he was obviously tired from all the shock and injuries that he had now. Therefore, instead of keeping her original plans, she came forward, grabbed Tsuna's hand and handed him his Vongola Ring.

"This means a lot to you right?" She said as she curled his fist to hold the ring. "Just take some rest and sleep. I know you're tired form all commotions."

Tsuna just stared at the girl with dark but mysterious eyes; he himself was unable to read neither her emotions nor what she had at the back of her mind. However, his intuition did not react restlessly to her so Tsuna decided it was all right for him to take her advice and rest. Indeed, after all had happened he did feel exhausted.

Suddenly a sudden glow appeared from where Tsuna held his ring, shocking the other two occupants in the room before the glow disappeared and changed with orange, furry ball and…

"GAO!"

…

..

.

"GAO!?" Said Alex and Izumi in unison as they stared at Tsuna. A small lion cub curled up in his lap. The lion spurred on his hospital shirt, looked at the guests in front of him before looking at his master with concern and worry.

"Gomen, Natsu, for making you worry. I'm alright now," Said Tsuna as the small lion climbed his chest and licked his cheek. Tsuna then realized that his guests looked at him with curious stare but shockingly, they seemed not very surprise with his animal box. Tsuna grabbed Natsu and held him onto the air and said, "Natsu, meet my new friends; Mizuno Izumi-san and Yuge-sensei."

"Gao?" Natsu looked at the said people with wide eyes. Izumi chuckled and for the first time ever since she entered the room, Tsuna saw how lively her expression was.

"Aaahh…I see. He's just like our Sacred Beasts, right Alex?"

"Yeah…hey! Watch your words!" Said Alex as Izumi quickly clasped her mouth. Those words were not unnoticed by Tsuna though.

"Wow, his mane is one fire!" Said Alex as he tried to touch it. "And it's warm too! Not burning my hand is great!" He said happily, as he ruffled Natsu's mane. The small lion purred happily as Alex decided to hold him in his arms.

"What kind of fire is this?" Asked Izumi as she touched Natsu's tail. "It looks like a fire but not hurting when we touch it."

"Ah, it's the Sky Flame," Said Tsuna as he smiled a little.

"Sky Flame?"

"One of the Seven Sky Attributes for our Dying Will Flame. It's a flame that usually only the people in Mafia would have but in my time, even ordinary people that did not associate with the Mafia have this power too," Explained Tsuna as he took Natsu back from Alex. "I don't know about you two, but I have a feeling that you also had some kind of power like mine."

Instantly Izumi's expression changed despite her smile still attached on her lips; it held some kind of worried expression. It was not gone unnoticed by Alex and Tsuna, but they were unable to ask her when she looked at her watch and realized it was past afternoon lunch. She had to excuse herself as she hurriedly turned around but not before the doctor grabbed her hand, asking her to accompany him for lunch. He almost got pinch by her who claimed that she almost slammed her face on the floor and the doctor decided to buy her lunch too, which she agreed with evil smile on her face. Tsuna and Alex shivered when they saw how dark aura was emitting from Izumi before Alex left the room alongside Izumi. After both of them were away, Tsuna let out his sigh as he held Natsu closely on his chest.

He was admitting that Izumi's sudden change of expression disturbing his mind for a while.

* * *

><p>Founding people with injuries on their bodies were the least thing every human in the world would expect to.<p>

Especially her.

"Are you sure that he's not our enemy Izumi?" Asked Ales as both of them walked towards cafeteria. "We should be careful since lately, there are lots of reports regarding unknown invaders came to this world."

"I don't think Tsunayoshi-san is lying," Said Izumi calmly. "You should know that I'm very sensitive when it comes to sense people's aura. However, he did not showing any malicious intention or dark aura; he has this calm, gentle and harmonious presence that hardly had in people nowadays…"

"Especially the harmonious type," Ales looked at her while going to the nearest table, which located at the window and sat down along with Izumi. After taking their orders, Alex turned to face her, "The special presence that only exists in small group of people. Aren't your parents and Naoki-kun are under this category too?"

"Indeed, but even as their daughter I didn't inherited the said presence," Alex narrowed his eyes as he felt the air between them slowly went down and cold.

"**I am nothing but an avatar of vengeance."**

Silent filled the place for a while, as Alex started to feel uncomfortable. Fortunately, at the same time, a waiter came and brought their orders together. Alex silently thanking the waiter for breaking the silences as he knew, currently Izumi was not in her best mood after all. He knew he had to be careful if he wanted to say something or face the bad consequences. Obviously, he refused to face it and he rather died than to face Izumi's wrath.

Since she knew what kind of person Izumi was, especially if she was not in very good condition…

"Say Alex…" The said doctor snapped from his world as he look up and saw Izumi looked at him with calm expression; he unconsciously grateful her bad mood had passed. "Don't you think it's strange?"

"Why?"

"Tsunayoshi-san told us that he's actually 23 years old, but his physical appearance looks like a teenager in high school; he's probably in the same age as I am if we just looking at his appearance."

"You notice it too?" Asked Alex as Izumi nodded her head. Alex took a bit of his food before resumed his talk, "Actually I thought they were just a runaway teenagers, judging from the wife's condition, but after listening to you and his stories, I've start to think that something weird just happen."

"Care to explain it?"

"Judging from his reactions, I already know that he also had no clues on what had happen to him. Either he had some special powers that could make him younger by his unconscious side or something had befallen on him."

"…Yeah, that can be the reason too..." She said as she stared at her own glass. There was silence as both of them taking their time to consume their food or beverage.

"He said that ring is a Vongola Ring…" Alex looked at Izumi whom having a thoughtful expression. "You can feel it right? That ring is not something from the Hazard World could make, or was made by Muramasa-san. It's not even a magical ring like ours; it was made by something else!"

"What do you mean by that Izumi?"

"If I'm not mistake, two years ago when I've got involve with 'that battle', there are group of people came from different dimension that having many rings that only the people of Cosa Notra would have, and they did used them to help us during that disastrous battle!" She put down her glass as her eyes narrowed. "One of my Apprentices –Zorn told me that in her world, aside from the Guardians, the other people that almost having the same abilities like us were the people from the Mafia."

"EH?" Cried Alex, shocked. "So-so…don't tell me that this guy…?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid he came from Zorn's dimension, the one she called as 'The Mafia World'…" Depression aura slowly emerged from the two people after Izumi mentioned the words 'Mafia'. "You know Alex, I always wonder how come she chooses such words to describe from which dimension she came…"

"Yeah…as if we never got involve with the yakuzas…urgh…"

However, both of them were struck with one question: how Tsunayoshi and his family came to the Human World (the current world he was found) if he was originally from the Mafia World?

It actually bothered Izumi the most since she was the one who found the poor family in the first place.

It was late night in the fourth week of April-almost entering the second month of the new semester of the year, when Mizuno Izumi never thought that on her way back to one of her friends' houses that she's currently staying that she would encounter a couple with small child; unconscious and injured, on the nearby forest and road. She was shock to see the pair, alongside with big luggage, but the cause of their injuries was nowhere to find.

She knew something was wrong from the moment she found this couple alongside with their child.

Immediately she called the friend she was staying with, asking for help while she tried her best to help this poor couple. She was searching for any IDs when she suddenly saw a glow that appeared at the man's hand and she slowly, reached for it. She saw a beautiful crafted ring that attached with another one on the last finger with chain. She could feel the warm that was created from the glow that apparently was a flame…

And immediately realized what kind of status this man was.

She searched at his pocket and found his wallet. Checking for his ID, the sounds of siren and cars approaching the place were slowly heard. She looked at the woman's handbag and found her ID as well as their passports. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the couple and the passports many times, when she heard the baby cried and struggled in the woman's arms. She gently lifted the hands and carefully, wrapped the baby with her own sweater. She also realized that woman was pregnant; probably in trimester.

As she heard the running footsteps came to her place, she immediately took the IDs and passport, as well as the mysterious ring before facing three adults that came to her. After explaining everything, she said to the adults that these people need to be taken to the hospital in secrecy and NEVER allowed any press to know. The adults tried to ask why, but the moment they saw her face, they decided to drop the question.

From her solemn and serious expression, it was obvious that she was not happy with the finding in front of her. Although the season was still in spring, however it was not enough to hide the worry in her eyes. Her eyebrows knitted together, showed that she was curious as well as angry and hate.

She needed to know what the hell is going on in this place.

"Because the big problem is…Tsunayoshi-san might be the only one who posses such power in this world…damn, this is not good at all!"

* * *

><p>In another dimension, somewhere in Sicily, a certain family was in shock and chaotic. All of the members of the families including the predecessors were in shock due to a certain founding made by one of the staffs in the family's mansion. A butler was send by Vongola Nono to check on the young Don's condition. The butler was asked by Nono to make sure if the Decimo was healthy to attend the party he hosted tonight, however when the said man knocked the door, he found out it was unlock. The butler decided to enter the room since it was the room specific for Vongola Decimo and his currently pregnant wife.<p>

However, much to his horror, there was no Vongola Decimo or Sawada Tsunayoshi in his sight. The only thing greeted him was the empty room with an open window and a pool of water on the carpet. There was nobody in the room; not even the wife was there. The butler quickly made his way to the wardrobe and he realized that their belongings were no longer there. Afraid that something bad might happen to the young Don, the butler quickly left and searched for Nono.

Immediately it went into chaos.

The party was immediately stop and had the invited guests to leave. Nono and the Guardians went to the said room and just like the butler said, nobody was there including Anzu, the baby that the couple was caring after 'that incident' happened.

What had happened to their boss?

Had he been kidnapped?

Had he been killed?

Had he been injured and had to run to somewhere else safer?

They did not know.

But none of those said possibilities explained why his wife and baby were also disappeared as if their existence also got erased alongside with the husband and father. No signs of broken windows, except the one that was opened. The only door was unlocked and there were no signs of breaking in or out, and the door was fine too. There the guards heard no suspicious sounds of fighting and they did not see the boss and his family either.

That was impossible, wasn't it?

Nono called the Decimo's Guardians, especially the Cloud Guardian who, among the Guardians, was the only one that refused to attend the party he hosted. He also the most disturbed among the Guardians after they heard the shocking news, although Nono knew he tried to hide it from everyone that he cared for the young Don and his family. They looked everywhere for a certain brunette, almost tore the Mansion. They searched every possible place their boss could drop by. Both the Shimon's and Cavallone's Families joined them.

But they all failed miserably.

Their boss was nowhere to be found.

Where was their Sky anyway?

Until when one of the Varia members, Lussuria came into the mansion, covered with snows shouted that he had found a car that used by Decimo when he refused to be guard fell into a cliff not far from the Vongola Mansion.

Nono felt like his world was ended by the horrible news.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 02<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is really a total disaster…I struggle hard to make this chapter but the ideas won't come out and it seems like I'm just nothing but bumbling writing this chapter…urrgghh…! <strong>

**Thank you for my dear readers who kindly review; following and favoring this story, I really appreciate it! Unfortunately, this story took long time to update due to my deep focus in Destination Unknown as well as some unexpected problems that suddenly occurred. I'm still making my DU story. I have lots of ideas and plots to be twisted and make and tried to make it into the story!**

**However, during the moments where I got most of the passion, ideas and energy to pour onto DU and Where the Sky Resides, suddenly my computer's software went corrupted and had to be sent for repairs! Aaaarrrggghh, it really took more than two days to repair and it almost like a living hell (my PC is the desktop type and I prefer this one more than laptop since it had separate parts and my body can relax more than using laptop)! Worst, when I finally got it back, the audio system was corrupted! ARGH! How can I make the stories if I couldn't hear a single sound from my PC? **

**THIS IS REALLY FRUSTRATING!**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
